Agent Yoshi
by Just-to-buy
Summary: 5 years pass since 2010, many things change and Yoshi will discover something mysterious with her companion, Yoshia, and a mysterious Yoshi, Yoshio. Meanwhile, YoshX, a vilain Yoshi, research Yoshi, he is in his pursuit. Rating T for violence my first fic
1. YoshX

Once upon a time, in the mushroom kingdom, 5 years have passed since 2010. During this period, many things have change, special friendship broken and, the danger will go further because of Bowser and his minions. It happened during a rainy and stormy night. Bowser and three minions explore the cavern, they hope to find a secret weapon to kill Mario and his friends, because Bowser has not *Again* won his battle againist his arch enemy, Mario. So he want to find a secret weapon to kill him for good. Bowser and his minions start to talk.

« Brrrr, it's freezing here, i wonder if we did well to come here? » Said the first henchman, shivering, a little scared.

« Anyway, me, i'm scared! » Answer the 2nd minion looking around, hoping not to get killed.

« Pfeuh, you're really fagot you know? » Asks Bowser very rude, turning to his 2nd henchman, continuing to walk backwards. «Keep your tall tale for you, me, i'm not scared » He continues very rude again.

The minions look the very dark and scared cave, on the edge of collapse and the walls filled with cobwebs, they understand that nobody visited this cavern for ages, they were not able to take a step without shivering or pushing little cries. Bowser, meanwhile, continue to walk, committed to seeking any secret weapon who've been abandoned.

One hour later, they find a kind of large coffin, with a red Yoshi, the Yoshi looks really bad, and his body was black and not white, and he have black hair a little raised.

« What is that? » Thinks Bowser, surprise, he's never seen it before.

Meanwhile, in a white world like a dimension, the same red Yoshi trains on weight and battle, right now, he gives punches and kick in the air, but it was not his body, it was his mind who was training. The coffin was used for meditate, for ages, the red Yoshi meditate for his mind goes train in his world, and when someone would open the coffin, his mind will return to his body and he will have accumulated enough strength to defeat the one he wants to kill. That's 15 years now he is here.

« It will take the time it takes, but i will return, and i will take my revenge on you, Yoshi! » Said the red Yoshi continuing to train.

Yoshi? This person knows Yoshi? But why he want to kill him it's a story that we will know soon. The fighter suddenly hears a sound. He looks through his world and sees Bowser open the coffin.

« Finally, i'm free! » Thinks the red Yoshi, returning to his body.

Back in the cavern, the body of the unknown Yoshi raises, and open his eyes.

« Yes, it's alive, i will finally use you, dear Yoshi, to kill Mario! » Bowser said, shouted with joy.

« What, you think that i, YoshX? Will work for you? » Asks YoshX, surprise and put his left fist in the air.

« What? » Said the reptile, a little disappointed.

« Where is Yoshi? It's him i want! » Said roughly YoshX, jumping out of his coffin.

« Oh, you want Yoshi? Why you don't work for me in this case? » Bowser asks, understand anything.

« This is not concern you, and if you don't settle, i will kill you, you and your pathetic minions! » YoshX orders, a little angry.

« No! » Said Bowser, not intend to let him go.

« …Well…in this case… » Said slowly the evil Yoshi.

« …What? » Asks Bowser.

YoshX gives an uppercut to Bowser, who falls on the ground.

« OH MY GOD, RUN AWAY! » Said the first minion, run away with his companions.

« I knew it, that wasn't a good idea! » Said the second thug, dissapoint that Bowser have done.

« Shut up and run away with us! » Orders the third minion, continues to run away.


	2. Meet the Yoshis

Meanwhile, in the cavern besides the coffin, Bowser rises slowly in front of YoshX. He looks Bowser, his big fat, his clawed legs and hands, and his red forelock. He finds that Bowser doesn't seem strong and intelligent.

« You know Bowser.. » Start saying YoshX, mocking. « You're not very strong you know? Always go on without thinking of a strategy. »

« You will know dear thug that i know very well what i do, proof, i found you, i wanted a strong minions besides my Goombas and Koopas, and that's you, you will kill the Mario Brothers UNDER my exigence and order! » Orders Bowser, talking a bit hard.

« Look look look, for the last time, i don't care of what you're calling Mario Brothers or something, but they aren't in my determination to find Yoshi and destroy him by myself. » Responds the red Yoshi, approaching Bowser with a stubborn air for Bowser finally understands. « And ONLY if they put themselves in MY way, i will kill them too but it's not because you have asked me. » Continues him, putting importance in important words.

Bowser is silent for a while, it was not what was envisaged in terms, but his obstinacy not let him go so easily. The evil Yoshi was about to leave, but Bowser grabbed his shoulder and said nothing until the eyes of YoshX will look his.

« …..This is not the end of the discussion! » Bowser said, keeping his hand gripped on his shoulder.

YoshX slowly turns and look Bowser in a sly glance.

« Yes…is…IT! » Completes YoshX, hitting the face of Bowser with his left fist, releasing his shoulder.

Bowser loose YoshX shoulder and held her face with her 2 hands. He never felt this before, get up againist a simple Yoshi, be beaten by a simple Yoshi. Although it seems to hide something he wants to keep its own.

« Very well! » Said Bowser, releasing his face and is placed in a position of fight. « If you're want to fight, i will fight, but i'll make a short work of you, miserable stubborn Yoshi! » He said, very angry.

« You like… » Meets YoshX doing the same thing as Bowser does. « But it's you the obstinate, not me! »

Bowser moves towards his future enemy and gives claws to YoshX which avoid them, after the seventh shot, he jumps behind Bowser who back to him, saw his jump back. The big reptile, not abandonning, starts to spits flames mouth wide open to YoshX who protects with his arms. After a little while, Bowser stops spitting flames and looks the little crazy Yoshi, god, he has not a scratch.

« What a shabby attack, for the others i don't know but you, you don't even have to succeed as cook me as an egg. » Evil Yoshi said, rubbing his arms with his hands.

The reptile, frustrated, gives a stroke with his head on his alleged henchman, it tought it would be his minion, but this is not the case. YoshX grabs the head of Bowser with his hands and the two begin to force like a bull, they have the same position, Bowser head retained by the hands of the red person.

« Ggggn, huuumpph, sorry, but the fight stops here! » YoshX said, dropping the head of Bowser after the sorry, he places his hands, palms towards Bowser, and claws starting to develop.

« Wow, how do you do that? » Bowser said, agape.

« I am not any Yoshi! » The ennemy said, run towards Bowser with his claws.

Meanwhile, outside the caverns, the three minions, rather the three koopatrols hides behind the trees, died of fear. At the same time, they protect themselves from the rain to prevent rust from spreading their armors longer.

« Wow…that's was close. » Said the first beathless Koopatrol.

« N-N-Not s-s-s-so l-l-l-loud, th-this f-funny Y-Y-Yoshi can c-come b-back, and-and kill us too. » Stutters the second.

Suddenly, we heard a loud scream and a serious roar, it seems to come from Bowser.

« Oh no…i think Bowser is dead, YoshX kills him! » Said the third Koopatrol, seriously afraid.

Meanwhile, in a large gray building, a shaded Yoshi is in his chamber, it's Yoshi, with the time, Yoshi grew fast, since three years, Yoshi becomes a secret agent and these days, things are complicated, Mario and Luigi have become a little rude with him, following a severe accident with him and Mario, Yoshi has become what Mario hated, Luigi has pity Mario on his plight, the two brothers began to despise with Yoshi and are now the chief of a army of toads, to revolt againist the killers like Yoshi, even if it was an accident. Yoshi starts seriously to question its buisiness which complicated history. He starts to look a photo of him and Mario in the old days. He began to sigh.

« Mario, if only you can forgive me… » Yoshi said, holding a little cry.

Yoshi, who has now 25 years, poses the photo of Mario on his tablet, puts his read tie about his neck, and leaves his room to walk down the hall.

« I am thinking seriously to quit, since my engagement, all started to go bad. » Thinks Yoshi, shaken.

The green Yoshi takes the door at the end of the hall and finds Yoshia and Yoshio in front of TV on two different sofas, Yoshia sees Yoshi and gets up.

« Hi there you two! » Yoshi said, trying to have a good mood, but it's hard to hide his sadness.

« Hello Yoshi. » Yoshia said.

Yoshia is a female Yoshi, she has a few inches shorter than Yoshi, it's one of the few Yoshis who likes more have clothes than have the body in the air. Age is the same as Yoshi, 25 years. This Yoshi is very pretty, she has soft black thick hair up to shoulder, she has also a black jacket with buttons, his jacket in question has a small neck. The beautiful Yoshi was a little make-up eyes and shorts went to his knees, finally, she has white shoes with laces. Don't juge her by her apparence, although Yoshia is pretty, she don't like the disbelievers and this Yoshi doesn't hesitate to use a gun or fighting in a fight.

« Well Yoshi, you don't seem happy. » Yoshia said, approched his companion.

Yoshi turns of Yoshia, he walks a few millimeters and is tortured by a small remorse.

« It will be okay. » Yoshi said, in a shy voice. « But i think i twill take alot of time to get used to all this, and my different with Mario… » He continues, depressed.

« I understand, but you have your girlfriend Birdo and she unterstands you. » Yoshia said, putting her hands on Yoshi shoulders.

« Had…only had.. » Yoshi responds, hand on his forehead.

« What? » Asks Yoshia, a little surprise. « Birdo broken with you? »

« Yes and no, she only said that our life is not what it was, and she said also that i never agreed with her and thinks i'm a killer. » Said the green Yoshi, sad but tries to be brave in the next stage of life. « It was an accident, my life become a disaster since this disaster with Mario and her friend, i'm almost alone. »

Yoshi turns back to Yeshia, who is all shake up. Yoshia advances towards Yoshi and serves him in her arms, the two are lost in the other's shoulder.

« No, it's not true, you're not alone, me and Yoshio are here. » Yoshia said, holding Yoshi in her arms.

The two Yoshis blush a little when theirs bodies push away.

« Thanks…you know uuh… Yoshia, i've never noticed that you're smell so good before. » Said Yoshi, scratching the back of his head, blushing.

« Thanks you too.. » Yoshia said, blushing too.

« Uuuh, you two, sorry to broke your little romanctic moment, but we have problems, they talk of this at the TV. » Talks finally Yoshio, gets up in front of the two agents.

Yoshio is the last Yoshi of the team of agents, well, he is the chief, he is 26 years old and and pretty good for the head of a team, he's a blue Yoshi with a leater jacket and black shoes he wears as this moment.

« A stranger killed 4 Koops and ran away with a iron stick. » Yoshio said, pointing the screen of the TV.

« I'll see what happens, and return with news. » Said Yoshi, taking a 12-gauge shotgun at the armory.

« Perfect, we wait for you, come back fast. » Orders Yoshio nodding his head.


	3. The attack starts

**Well, chapter 3 is made, and characters death's starting.**

Yoshi takes a bracket, attaches it to his size and fix a walkie-talkie on it.

«I'm ready. » Said Yoshi, loading his gun in 12 gauge.

The agent goes now out of the stand find some information, he has never done that before, the only thing he did before with Yoshia, it was found the enemy without be seen by him and killed him or foil his plans. Now, it's something different, but he brings his gun only when he was caught by the villain in question, and he brings a walkie-talkie only to talk to Yoshio, his boss, about some information during the pursuit.

« Well, i'm outside, OK, i'll go find information OK, however, i must be discret with this rifle in my hands, toads who're not in an army will really take me for a terrorist. » Thinks Yoshi, looks his gun.

Yoshi goes back in the stand find something important for the rifle. Later, the green Yoshi returns with a packaging and tape and wound on his weapon to make others believe that is a gift, it ensures that the package has a form of tie around the weapon then glue on his white body.

« It's a little weird, but the toads not going to notice anything. » Said the agent proud of his idea, even if it's weird.

Yoshi looks the black sky, the rain has stopped and he can go without be hampared by the rain and the strom. Then the brave agent goes find information through the toad village. All toads. All toads are watching him and his « tie » packaged in a strange way, Yoshi heard several criticisms, he prefers to advance further. He starts running before the villagers, who don't understand what is happening with Yoshi. They all think that Yoshi returns as before when Mario and Luigi took care of the indigenous, in other words, blundering and eat everything he sees. The only behavior of Yoshi who has not changed is the control to the food, but he knows which is which. Meanwhile, YoshX run through a forest with his iron stick as weapon, he jumps form branch to branch, like Diddy Kong identifying bananas on the horizon. He ends up jumping from one branch down and lands in a small polluted swamp, the red Yoshi has his feet muddy and fin dit a bit yucky, he exit the swamp, he has always his weapon at the hand.

« Disgusting! Well, i will continue my travel. » Thinks YoshX, restart to run.

YoshX leaves the forest and is now on an asphalt, in front of a huge grey batiment with many windows, no, that was not the stand of the agents, it was the stand of the reserve of the army againist the killers, based a few months earlier by Mario and Luigi where they are the bosses.

« Mmmmhh, building in the way, maybe Yoshi is in here. » Thinks YoshX, running to the stand.

What our frien- …..pardon, our « evil enemy » didn't know, is that he left traces of mud swamp behind him on the asphalt, and several peoples could see them, like…like….like, admit that was Yoshi which saw the traces, he came from the village Toad, he left the village and came here, and suddenly, saw traces of mud, leading to a building, he sees that the opponent went through the door.

« Traces of mud? » Asks Yoshi, following them. « And they goes to the…gulps…building of the army who hates me. Oh whatever, it's an index, so i'm follow this and that's it. » He thinks again.

Our agent, with his weapon at the hands *He removed the package from his gun and took off his belly when he arrived*, runs to the building.

Meanwhile, YoshX with his iron stick is behind the shower of a bathroom, he felt a little gay behind curtains with flowers, but he makes this to surprise a member of the army, he waits patiently for someone to come take a shower, and after, he will kill him by surprise, as a reference to the horror film, psycosis, but reversed, the man in the shower will be the killer, and the man which will be, originally, the killer who kills the victim by opening the curtain, will be itself, the victim. He waits someone for 3 minutes that seemed to last an hour, when he hears footsteps, he takes a quick look like a shark discreet behind a person who smells the burger. It's a Toad member of the army called US Toads, but does he just want to wash his hand by running to the sink? Or wants to check the status of this place? No, the Yoshi sees the toad goes to the bath where he stands behind the curtain. The member puts his hand on the curtain, open it and….

« YOU WILL GO TO HELL YOU MOTHERF*CKER! » Screams YoshX by knocking out the upper side of the face, the victim falls to the mat and brown paid, stunned.

The killer, then, exit the bath and knocks the toad's belly several time with his shod foot, the sounds of kicking of unbeliever are covered by the mournful cries of the little mushroom, having sensitive skin. To silence his suffering, the Yoshi spreads his claws to his ten fingers, he planted his left hand in the stomach of Toad and the second in his troat, to prevent it from breathing, the toad seems to be unable to speak but not yet dead, it might seem that YoshX has perhaps reached his vocal cords. The toad eventually succombs to the recesses of the clutches of YoshX, blood spurts that some pieces where YoshX rammed his claws. The latter is about to leave the bathroom, he exits and sees three others US Toads in the hallway, armed with a mitraillette, the evil Yoshi backs into the bathroom and behind the door by closing it, letting the three US Toads stopping at the brown door of the bathroom.

« Soldiers, we heards screams. » Warns the first in front of the two others by pointing them. « One of our fellows had to be killed by that idiot green Yoshi, we will look thourghout the building, tell the troops and our co-owner Luigi. » Orders him, fled with two others.

Luigi….Green Yoshi…YoshX doesn't know how it happened, but understands that Yoshi and Luigi have a tooth on each others these days and that story between them are in one. The US toads think now Yoshi is the murderer of a Toad of this army, and they're going to stop him, put him in prison, or worse, _**KILL**____**HIM**_, the Yoshi didn't want that the US Toads kill Yoshi, he wants to take care of him of itself, to regain his zest for live and not have the moralizing in the legs. He opens the door, out of the bathroom and throws his iron stick like a javelin that lands on the 3 toads in line, piercing their heads, body and legs. *The stick is landed diagonally on them in line* The toads, silent because of the accident, fall to the ground with the stick, YoshX approaches them, takes up the stick like a burden, the three toads attached as a skewer to the weapon.

« And a bunch of mushrooms for table 3, one! » Said sarcastically YoshX.

YoshX sees four others US Toads close to him their weapons pointed at him, they are all mitrailettes

« Open the fire and sound the alarm. » Orders one of them, talking in the walki-talkie, pointing his gun at YoshX.

YoshX, once alerted, shaking his stick horizontally in front of guards to launch the 3 toads, pierced the guards who are struggling the body while the red Yoshi take the opportunity to escape. He runs through the hall, his weapon in a position of strike, to hit the others guards who'se pointing, he sees others toads later opening the fire with their machine guns, YoshX uses his stick, turning it like a propeller, now, the weapon is a shield, the stick is made of iron and shells refer to anyone in the wall.

« You won't catch me so easily, i have 15 years of training in another dimension, and i was young! » Screams loudly YoshX for the toads hear, he began to attack, although his hit impact with the stick or fists are far from guards.

Even if the dangerous Yoshi is far from guards to kill them, there is always his tongue, just because he fights like a human, just like Yoshi and others besides, doesn't mean YoshX is not a Yoshi, he can still have other instincts that all Yoshis have. Once all the US Toads have done to open the fire because they run out of bullets, YoshX cups his shield, let his long tongue out, grabs the gun of one of the guards, lets the gun back to him with his tongue, and then takes it with his hands and pulls on all US Toads, their blue shirts are starting to turn red and then fall, the red Yoshi sees a closed window down the hall, he has no other choice, but to jump out the window, that's what he does, he jumps out the window on the second floor *He's taken the elevator to go on the second floor before entering the bathroom to kill his first Toad victim*, the glass breaks on YoshX who has not a scratch for the moment, he lands on the ground, with full of bikes and cars. He takes a bike, sits down on it, and open the motor.

« Let's go have a little fun! » Starts sayin YoshX, rolling with his bike, taking the road.

Meanwhile, Yoshi is in the hall where YoshX was, he can still see traces of sludge that YoshX left pointing to the window. Our agent warned the head of his « voice mail ».

« Yoshi calls Yoshio, Yoshi calls Yoshio, you receive me? » Asks Yoshi in his intercom.

« Yes Yoshi, your boss gets you, what's going on? » Said Yoshio by intercom.

Yoshi walks and towards the window and looks under.

« I seem to have marked the end of the muddy road of the subject, but he took a vehicule and fled, where i could find it? » Talks Yoshi, desperate search from supreme information.

« Continue through the roofs of buildings, you could perhaps see the topic on the road under you. » Orders Yoshio by intercom.

« Well received, over! » Yoshi says, closing the intercom and attached it on its support.

So Yoshi jump out the window, and beats of his feet, taking his gun, to gain altitude. He gains elevation to the roof, where he's landing, and begins to run from building to building, jumping roof to roof to trace the miscreant, he firmly holds his weapon in case there would be an attack for him. The city of the kingdom where are the two Yoshis right now is a many filled city, many basements located at each own a buisiness, Yoshi was therefore no danger of accidentally jumping into the void and gets hurt. He continues his pursuit by jumping across the roofs of buildings. Meanwhile, in a science center near the two Yoshis, stand in front of the center, Luigi, the second chief of the army of US Toads, , and several US Toads dressed like all the guys in the military are usually, a gossan, forest green chloting and several leaves on them, there is also a gun shop truck and several cars.

« So Luigi, why are we here? » Asks a US Toad, asking polite.

« According to my radar, there are two green dots moving here at a speed a little faster, i don't know which is which but i'm sure one of them is Yoshi, the damn guy who'se killed a part of our army, while we wait here and when he will arrive, i will teach him a lesson, maybe i'll put him in a prison forever, and that will be the end of the murders as me and Mario exist. » Luigi says, chuckling a bit.

What's going on? We no longer recognize our dear brothers who saved the kingdom and we can only count on Yoshi and his Yoshi friends, if only Luigi and Mario will know the truth…

**Well, end of chapter 3, action starts softly, and times are really changed, we don't know how all this dispute happened to find themselves like that, we will all know this a few chapters laters.**

**Please review no big flames, it's my first fic, but entierly modified, chapter 4 will be there as soon as i can.**


	4. The argue

Some moments later, Luigi and the toads US see a shadow of Yoshi on a bike woth an iron stick put in a big box who was already on the bike, it was a lot of noise and was easily identifed. The members of the army and Luigi didn't know that was YoshX because of the dark, they think that was Yoshi.

« I didn't know that yoshi could drive a motorcycle » Lauching one of of the toads US, amazed at what Yoshi can do, him who always ate everything he saw and, in most cases, used his tongue in a fight to swallow ennemies that they are big or small. But that was not Yoshi on the bike.

« We're not need to know what he does in his life, open the fire! » Said Luigi while the US Toads in rank and link their mitrailettes on the bike.

YoshX, who had seen the toads to point at it, makes a leap into the air on his motorcycle when the army fired, the jump was high and spectacular, the stunt red Yoshi goes over all the toads and Luigi, landing behind them, turns around and stops pressing on the pedal for look the number of peoples to him.

YoshX has ever feel this feeling in his previous life, an uncountable number of pairs of eyes fixed on him with a bad look, but he didn't care, it's not this stupid scene that would stop his quest.

YoshX looks the US Toads and Luigi, who them, look at him, his shadow is always developed at him and don't saw who is was, except Yoshi.

« Darn, he's more agile than usual. » Said a US Toad, looking at Luigi.

« Take it anyway! » Ordering Luigi, giving the signal to fire.

All the army continue to fire on YoshX that pedal quickly and rolls to the building.

« He's crazy! » Luigi screaming, wondering why he does that.

When the others least excpected it, YoshX did a stunning wheelie and rolling very quickly on the wall of the building without falling or wheels falling off the wall, the wheels rolls so fast that once the summit past, YoshX continues his path in the air, until no longer seen.

« That was…wow… » Said one of the toads US, head still raised towards the bright moon, as if he tought that YoshX was landed there with a kind of…magic.

« What is happening here? » Speaks a voice that seems to come from behind Luigi and all US Toads.

Luigi turns around, it was Yoshi who had crossed the destination where YoshX stopped. He searchs the red Yoshi without knowing that was YoshX, and noticed Luigi in front of him, Luigi looks the 12-gauge gun that Yoshi holds in his hands and his walkie-talki attached to him.

« So this is where you were hiding, and you've missed your bike on the road? » Asks rudly Luigi, frowning with an air of evil. « Catch it and throw it in jail! » He speaks again.

« Wait! Wait! » Warned Yoshi, motioning US Toads to stop their walks. « Listen Luigi, i know we have a….uh…correction, me AND Mario had our differents and you have nothing to do in his sentence, but i'm not here to kill you or argue with you. » He warns again, speaking a little bit hard.

« Don't play this with me Yoshi! » Says Luigi, walking towards him. « What do you plan to do, you've already done, so go away if you want to save yourself! » Threws Luigi really roughly.

The agent didn't know what Luigi meant by that, that was not him who had killed the US Toads, but all that he wanted was to find this unknown red Yoshi.

Of course, Yoshi didn't intend to let him speak in that tone, even if he was younger than the Marios brothers, this accident was all in the past for almost a year now, but Mario and Luigi refused to turn the page of respect for Mario and his time with…Vivian.

Yes, Vivian was in the accident, she got accidentally….killed…by Yoshi. But it was not a massacre suggested or desired by Yoshio, the shadow siren was nothing as a criminal, it was an accident when Yoshi and Yoshia have raced after a thief.

But a few questions about this situation were not answered. Why did Vivian's been in the mushroom kingdom? Was she not in Twilight Trail where she had reconciled with her two sisters, Beldam and Marilyn? And what did she does with Mario in a certain place of the accident? This question will be answered if Mario or Luigi happen to open their heart, realising all their inside rage gently in the air and not on the others.

Yes, it was the cause of discord between the trio of the year. Yoshi tries to ignore what Luigi told him and said why does he stand here in front of building of scientists.

« I'm just looking for a guy who killed Bowser and 3 Koopatrols, even if the fact that Bowser dies don't give me a shit, my boss insisted that i track down the villain. » Yoshi explains softly. « I also saw that he killed about a dozen members of your army. »

« And if that was you who killed the US toads… » Luigi said. « Don't play the game of the unknown, i know very well that you, your motorcycle exhaust, all of your invasion in our database was you. » Accused Luigi, sure of his stroke.

Yoshi begin to have a little rage following the obstination of Luigi.

« OK Luigi, time out, between us Luigi, instead of fighting with you and Mario during your revenge on the fact that i'm a killer, i let the time to stand, staying honest with you. » Explains Yoshi, a little rude. « But now, it's been almost a year since it last, and i'm tired of you, you and Mario who try to put innocent peoples like me in prison for your crazy revenge, so i'f you don't want to be the latest type with you and your pathetics US Toads eaten by the Yoshi with the largest appetite, i advise you to let me pass without meddle so i'm looking for the wicked. » Said angrily Yoshi approaching Luigi and pointing his body to support what he says.

Yoshi and Luigi look angrily uttering little grunts, they never hate as much as this point, there a just limite of the time passing for an accident. The US Toads look Yoshi and Luigi without say or do anything, because they hear a little noise while Yoshi and Luigi were on track to argue all day.

« Very well, if you're want to play this with me, fine! But it won't be the last time we meet, and the next time, we settle this thing once and for all! » Warns Luigi trying to keep calm, but it was hard.

« FINE! » Yoshi screams pressing his nose on Luigi nose.

« FINE! » Screams also Luigi.

Suddenly, the sound of which the army was concentred to be heard louder, we see a big thing like a meteorite landed heavily on the roof of the stand of scientists and landed smash into it, leaving avoid a large trail of dust, Yoshi and Luigi who had returned see the scene, surprise.

« What the… » Luigi asks, silent after these words, wondering what is this.

A red Yoshi comes right after the door, dusty, with his stick of iron, he runs to a US Toad and give him an uppercut with his foot floor which sends him into the air. Then with his iron stick, YoshX jumps at the same level where is currently th US Toad and sends it to Luigi and Yoshi, the US Toad running to them like a bowling ball, the two persons avoid the rolling toad by jumping on each side separately.

All this happened very quickly, but Yoshi has had time to see that is was YoshX, he seems discouraged, he drops his gun, his jaws nearly dropped out and falls to the ground on his knees.

« It's him….he returned… » Says Yoshi desperate, he found the top of the index, but he didn't think it was YoshX all this time.

Yoshi had to do something, but his boss told him to return to his stand once he had found sufficient evidence, the index was clear and the green Yoshi escaped by taking his gun and warning Yoshio to the intercom.

« Yoshi calls Yoshio, i found the culprit, you will be amazed when i will tell you who it is. » Asks Yoshi in the intercom while he's running.

« Right, come quickly. » Said the voice of Yoshio from the intercom.

Yoshi turns off the intercom and attaches it on his support, he's running quickly to his stand.

Meanwhile, in front of the scientists stand, YoshX has escaped. The US Toads and Luigi starts to understand the truth.

« Yoshi was right, he had nothing to do with the crime in the case of US Toads. » Said Luigi, feeling a little guilty.

« But i think we found the real culprit, and we will hunt him. » Said a US Toad, striking his left hand with his right fist.

Later, in the stand of agents, Yoshi tells with heart what's happened to Yoshia and Yoshio.

« WHAT? YoshX? You're sure? » Asks Yoshio with a lot of surprise.

« You seem to know him, but i've never seen you before i commit. » Yoshi says curiously.

« And you know him too, how? » Asks Yoshio curiously too.

« It's a long story. » Said Yoshi, who head a little lower.

« OK, you and Yoshia will track him, i think he goes to a dusty old building abandonned for years, i'll look for weapons and i come back. » Yoshio said, he leaves for a little time, leaving only the 2 Yoshis.

« I'm not lucky, my girlfriend left me, anyway, these days, i doubt for a long time about his sex, and now YoshX's back. » Said Yoshi, desperate.

« Look Yoshi, YoshX will be dead in no time, and we will kill him together. And your girlfriend, don't worry, you will find a new and faster than you think.» Yoshia said, pink blush covered her cheeks.

« OK, we will track him together. » Yoshi said, regaining confidence. « And i will follow your tricks you taught me the first time we met, where i was engaged. » Yoshi said to Yoshia.

A flashback begins to develop…

**Chapter 4 done, and one more thing, my fic will maybe change rating (M), we'll see, and there will be not just drama and adventure, it would be many categories.**

**Well, we know already that little love is in the air.**

**Please review.**


	5. Flashback: How this story of agent start

**Here, finally the chapter 5, i know, it took time, but i'm a busy guy and i don't always have time to work on my fic.**

**In this chapter, it's a flashback on Yoshi and Yoshia.**

**Enjoy**

A flashback is begenning to be developed.

3 years ago in Bowser's Castle, Bowser was seated on his trone with several goombas with him, he was discussing his plan to his servants.

The part of the castle had gray walls of rock, *Traces that formed rocks on the cushion was still visible, like the dark alley and gray bordels pale next on two side of the alley on the ground* the seat on the throne of Bowser was green and very soft, the file was red, and chandeliers was placed on the pale gray borders next to a dark alley rock. There is no denying it, Bowser felt really in heaven, alone, thinking that the Mario Brothers had a hindrance and that nobody would disturb him.

But Bowser was wrong. What he didn't know is that all around the junction between the wall and the ceiling had small holes had small holes that were away at least 10 cm each, and that behind a hole that gave a panoramic view of him and his goombas in profile, Mario was behind, sitting on his knees, in another room *That was the chamber of Bowser* watching what is happening, and also tried to hear what Bowser's simmering. Luigi and Yoshi were behind him on their knees too and waited for frech answers of Mario.

« So Mario, what does he say? » Said Yoshi, looking at the bed not very welcoming of Bowser *Previously seen in Mario and Luigi Bowser inside story*, nervous, he was a little anxious to get out of here.

« If-a you stopped talking loudly, perhaps i would-a be able to hear what they said, but at the same time, it's-a not easy to see through-a this hole who had the size of a ladybug. » Mario said, really low whispering near the ear of Yoshi and Luigi, then he returns look at his hole.

Luigi looks at right to him for fun, and has the surprise of his life. Another person, disguised with a mask covering his entire head *Not the eyes* with clothes resembling those of Yoshia was also spying in another hole next to them, sitting on her kneees, she had a gun to the hand. How did the two others couldn't see it? Perhaps because they were really focused on the mission.

« G-g-g-uys, l-look, there's ano-another person. » Luigi said, pointing to the person, shivering.

« Not so loud, someone could hear us. » Warned Yoshi, whispering, placing his left index finger to his mouth.

But too late, the person who looks like a thief and sees the three peoples, she gets up and start talking.

« Mmmffmmmmfffdoimmffff! » Blowing the person, but was didn't hear because her mask covered her mouth too.

« What? » Asks Yoshi, turning to her.

Discouraged, the person takes off her mask, whatever if her identity was discovered, she's takes off her mask to speak better. It was a green female Yoshi of 22 years with soft black thick hairs up to her shoulder, but not like the other Yoshis; for exemple, Yoshis who had no clothes in general was a natural thing, even those who were female. However, she was the only one dressed. Perhaps because it bothered her to have the body in the air, as well as others saw her white breasts. Actually, it was exactly why she was wearing clothes.

Returning to the course of history, Yoshi and Luigi begin to look at the beautiful Yoshi, but that was not for the dredging, that was for tell her to get out of here. Mario, on the other hand, was not involved in the scene and continued to watch Bowser by the small opening.

« Go away, we are in the middle of an important mission and we risk being spotted. » Whispered Luigi, standing up, approaching the lovely Yoshi.

« Go away you, i'm on a mission to find out what Bowser's cooking, and they could identify me because of you. » Warned the female, whispering too.

« No way, Bowser has always been our enemy, unless you know us, let us resolve this matter. » Yoshi said, standing up too.

« …Okay, i think i was not clear enough » Said grimly the female Yoshi, raising his right hand, holding the gun.

The thief points his gun at Luigi and Yoshi. She spreads her legs and and held his hands tight on the gun.

« Woh, you're crazy! What's going on with you? » Questions Yoshi, stepping slowly as the thief progressed.

« Remain sitting politely as i continue my mission, and i will maybe let you live! » The female said, lowering a bit his rifle so others can hear him better, then points back to the heroes after talking.

Despite his age, Yoshi was still a little fear in him, he looked at the supposed thief, as she stands, her appearance and her nature.

« Dang, she has a temperament. She's a courageous animal! » Thinks Yoshi, trying to hide his smirk and his blush.

Luigi, him, didn't want to get shot, as soon, but the most adroit as possible, he ran to the thief and tries to pull her gun off her hand, it follows an incredible acrobatic hand to hand on the gun to that either loose, a few balls got on the ground as well.

Meanwhile, Mario finally turns his hole and starts to get upset.

« Can-a you shut up? I always try to hear what Bowser- » Said Mario before being interrupted by the distraction of what he has just seen with Luigi and Yoshi. « A thief! » Exclaims the Italian.

« Mario! » Said a Koopatrol, entering the room. « What are you doing here? »

« Mama mia! »

While Luigi and Yoshi took care to try to remove the gun the gun from the hands of the thief, the koopatrol fell upon Mario, plate the italian on the wall, smashing it and landed the two in the next room where Bowser and the Goombas were here, sitting on each other.

« Mama mia! »

« Mario! » Said Bowser, standing up, angry. « What are you doing here? There is no princess to save! »

Mario gets up while pushing away the koopatrol with his left foot and jump on several goombas one after another, like a ripple on the water. Meanwhile, Bowser rises and activates the alarm on the wall so that other guards come.

« Come get him! » Said Bowser, activing the alarm.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Luigi continues to try to remove the gun from the pretty Yoshi, when a noise behind him draws his attention, he turns around, releasing and see Mario fighting againist guards. Thinking as soon as Mario would not recover alone, the green Italian is about to jump out of the room, but the female Yoshi turns around too and boot Luigi into the other room with her left foot, where Luigi will fighting too againist guards.

But the mysterious Yoshi was a little distracted, Yoshi took the opportunity to use his tongue, remove the gun from the hands of her enemy with it and then took the gun on his hands to use it, placed in a firing position. *The same thing that the enemy was at the meeting*

« Don't move! » Warned Yoshi of a strong authoritarian tone, but trembling all over, he never used a gun before.

The Yoshi is just pushing a little smile at once cheerful and sly. She went to Yoshi who backs a little.

« You are very crafty and good with you tongue, we should meet more often. Why not right away? » Said the female, stopping near the body of Yoshi.

Yoshi didn't know what to say with a nice Yoshi seemed to seduce him. He had a hard time hiding his blushing with their breaths contracting and leaving appeased in their faces and their bodies to one another.

Yoshi had nearly pass out when he felt the soft and warm hands of the beautiful Yoshi on his arms, he tought she was going to kiss him. But she only traces the path of the veins of his arms with his forefinger stroked, from the shoulder, letting go the passion. After a few seconds of this scene that seemed to last for 5 minutes, she stops and starts talking.

« You have arms of hell! You are like all other Yoshis, you just lack of courage. Um…and if you came with me in my secret base? You could become an agent with me. And i'll always be in you side! I will teach you for be more courageous! » Order the Yoshi, wrapping his left arm by squeezing with her.

« Uh, i'm not sure, and Mario will be in danger…and-»

« You know Mario and Luigi, they still know what they are doing, come with me now! » Interrupt the women Yoshi, going away quietly, followed by the timid Yoshi

Yoshi stepped forward, holding the rifle in his hands nervously, he followed the one that asked him to accompany him. He didn't wanted to go in this mess from the beginning, he was afraid to kill someone with the gun he held in his hands. And above all, this whole history made him shy and nervous. Him, become in some way the same thing that this girl make.

When they came out of the castle, Yoshi had simply asked a question.

« So…uh, what is your name? » Asked Yoshi, scratching his back head, continue walking.

« Yoshia…and you? » Asked Yoshia, continuing to walk too without looking Yoshi behind her.

« Yoshi.. » Said nervously Yoshi. « What is going on with me? Since the beginning, i feel all funny looking, and this way she had of stroking my arms…argh, don't think about it, Birdo will kill me! » He said again in his head.

Some minutes later, Yoshi and Yoshia arrived in a gray building, very large, tall as four adults. They entered inside to finish in a office with a blue Yoshi named Yoshio, sitting.

« Chief, i bring you a newcomer who will help us in our missions. » Projects Yoshia, bowing to his master.

« Okay, is he strong enough? » Asked Yoshio, a little rough, but kindly.

« He trembles all over and lacks a little courage, but we will soon fix that. He just needs a little pratice.» Said Yoshia, turning to Yoshi and give him a wink.

« Fine, and another thing…does he is your…your fiance? » Asks Yoshio, smiling and frowning.

Yoshi had the heart in shock, Yoshia was normal but a pink blush covered her cheeks, Yoshi was all upside down and began to speak.

« What, no no! Are you crazy? She's only a new friend of me. She is different but we, the Yoshis, accept even those who wear clothes! » Said Yoshi, blushing alot.

« Fine… » Said simply Yoshio to Yoshi. Then, turns to Yoshia. « Yoshia, the training for Yoshi and this will bey ou who will training him, you have no problem with that? » He asked.

« No, i hope only he will not choke… » Said Yoshia nervously.

The flashback ends, and we return now to Yoshi and Yoshia, 25 years, in this building talking until Yoshio distributes weapons.

« As i said it's thank to you for what i am now, i can brave the danger without being afraid to fall, and i thank you. I'm now more courageous, and we will hunt YoshX, together, like a team. » Yoshi says, beating his fists.

« This is what all new friends do, even if we hardly knew… » Answered Yoshia, scratching the head of Yoshi.

Yoshio comes again with a rifle and a submachine gun for Yoshi and Yoshia in hands. He places them on the table, Yoshia takes the rifle, Yoshi the submachine gun.

« The time has come, we will finally go! » Said Yoshi, loading his weapon.

« Are you ready? » Aska Yoshio to the two Yoshis.

« Yes! » Answers the two agents with their weapons in the air.

**This is now the end of the chapter, sorry for the long waiting, it's because of the school.**

**Doesn't matter if there is now reviews, i know there a people who read this fic.**

**And don't worry, action will start very soon. **


End file.
